


Flicker

by galaxylove



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, anyway, cute girls who possibly make out, sneaking around between classes, this is more fluffy than anything im ngl, took me way too long to find the yvesoul relationship tag god damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxylove/pseuds/galaxylove
Summary: Jinsoul just wanted to walk to class. Sooyoung had other ideas.





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> me @ my brain: pls, im begging you, you already have so many wip's, you can't start something new-  
> my brain: yvesoul yvesoul yvESOUL
> 
> trying to get back into the swing of things :]  
> also in love with jung jinsoul but what's new

 

   The click of the lighter made her nervous.

 

  The girl holding it made her… considerably more nervous. It was hard not to focus on her, as close as they were in the limited space of a storage cupboard in an unused classroom. Especially when the light from the flame flickering steadily from the lighter in Sooyoung’s hand was the only light source. It goes out, only for Sooyoung’s thumb to roll against the spark wheel again, casting light on them both.

 

  It was unfair how pretty she looked, even like this. In shitty, orange hazed lighting from a single flame in a cramped cupboard. Jinsoul couldn’t help but to stare at the reflection of the fire in her eyes, flickering against black pupils that are looking at her curiously. And in concern. And maybe there’s the slightest hint of amusement underneath all of that.

 

  This girl would be the death of her.

 

  Sooyoung grins. There’s a limp cigarette dangling from her lips, the tip held between her teeth as she brings the flame up to light the end. Jinsoul’s transfixed on the way it fits between her lips, more so on her lips themselves than the cigarette; full, and supple, tinted in whatever chap-stick is the flavour of the week. Thinks it’s a shade of red, but that might just be the flame inching steadily closer to her lips.

 

  Her hand pauses a few inches away from her mouth, and Jinsoul glances at Sooyoung’s face to see her looking straight back at her. Like she’s studying her reaction.

 

  It’s hard not to squirm under her gaze. She knew Sooyoung; or she liked to think she did. Knew her well enough that they were close enough to be comfortable spending almost all of their free time together, but the way she looked at her…

 

  It was intense. But then again, everything about Sooyoung screamed intensity and demanded attention. Jinsoul found it hard to not comply.

 

  She reaches up with her other hand to pluck the cigarette of her mouth, holding it casually between two fingers.

 

  “We don't have to do this if you're nervous.”

 

  Jinsoul shifts her weight between her legs. Her back’s as pressed against the wall as she can make it without looking ridiculous, and she can still feel the heat of Sooyoung’s knee against her thigh. And she can’t move to the side, not with the empty paint cans stacked down by her feet.

 

  She wants… she wants to look _cool_ , for Sooyoung. The other girl exudes this natural charisma that Jinsoul part envies, part admires - mostly adores, because it’s evident in the way Sooyoung approaches things that nothing seems to phase her. She wants to impress her.

 

  Which is why she was here in the first place. Because Sooyoung had shot her a text to look up in the hallway between classes, smiling in a way that could only promise trouble and Jinsoul was powerless to stop her from dragging her to the side. Wonders if her friends even noticed that she’d effectively been kidnapped, pulled away under the spell of a pretty smile and excited whispers against the shell of her ear.

 

  “It’s fine,” She aims for cool, nonchalant, even shoots a smile that she hopes looks more ‘pretty’ and less like a horror show with the way the light from the flame shaped her face. “Go ahead.”

 

  Sooyoung looks entirely unconvinced. And it shows in her voice. “Jinsoul, you really don't have to force yourself-

 

  “It’s _fine.”_ She stresses the last syllable for effect, punctuating her sentence with a care free eye roll that has Sooyoung sending one in return. Jinsoul ignores how attractive she looks when she’s annoyed.

 

  The flame goes out, and Jinsoul regrets complaining about the light it gave because somehow, not being able to see the other girl as she moves towards her is infinitely worse.

 

  She tries to minimise the sharp intake of breath when she feels her move closer in the darkness, unable to see anything but just _knowing_ she’s right there in front of her. A few scant inches from being readily pressed up against her, hearing the rustle of clothing as limbs move and feeling the heat of her skin as fingers wrap around Jinsoul’s wrist.

 

  “It’s not fine,” Her voice is lower than usual, and it hits Jinsol like a fist in the gut, “I shouldn't have dragged you here in the first place. Let’s go.”

 

  Every part of Jinsoul is telling her to just listen to her friend. To listen to the pretty girl who's telling her what to do without any room for compromise in her tone, who has long, slim fingers looped loosely in a hold on her wrist and has the other hand on the handle of the door pushing down to pull it open-

 

  “It’s fine!” Jinsoul reacts without thinking, surprising the both of them as she tugs them both back away from the door.

 

  And _god,_ she has _no_ idea why she did that because it’s abrupt enough to pull them completely off balance. The paint cans betray her when she needed them the most, and had it not been for a quick hand darting forward and grabbing her by her shirt she probably would have brained herself on the shelving at the back.

 

  There’s the clang of metal. Feet scuffing against the floor and a bitten back curse as Sooyoung fumbles to pull her upright, saving her from a fall but pulling her hard enough that Jinsoul all but falls back against the other girl. They slam back against the door with a resounding thud, rattling it in its frame and Jinsoul prays nobody was in the corridor outside because it was _definitely_ loud enough to be heard. Her own hands shoot out, gripping onto what she hopes is Sooyoung’s blouse and she ignores the heat flaring up on her face when it settles naturally against the swell of the taller girls neck.

 

  She grins sheepishly, looking up at the other girl despite the fact neither of them can see a damn thing.

 

  They’re _way_ too close to be of any good for Jinsoul’s mental state right now. Sooyoung herself hasn't made a single movement since they settled back against the door, hand still clenched tightly in the front of Jinsoul’s shirt and the other resting loosely on her waist as they breathe. It’s all Jinsoul can hear; their mismatched breaths in the darkness, and her own heartbeat tattooing a masterpiece symphony against her ribs. She swallows nervously.

 

  She starts to push herself away, but only gets so far. The hand on her waist tightens, but the one fisted in her shirt releases her entirely, letting her lean back and granting her the tiniest bit of respite in the whole situation. Jinsoul waits with bated breath as the other girl moves her arm between them, flinching at the tell tale click of the lighter in front of her face.

 

  Light appears, the flame close enough to put dull heat on her skin, and after she’s finished blinking rapidly to adjust her vision she realises just how dangerous a situation she’s in.

 

  There’s a knowing, mischievous smirk tugging at the corner of Sooyoung’s lips. Lips that are only a few inches away, and suddenly being able to see is a thousand times worse than not knowing what the fuck was right in front of her.

 

  It's hard not to focus on her lips when they're right in front of her line of sight. “It’s fine, is it?” Or the way Sooyoung’s tongue darts out to wet her lips after she speaks. _Fuck._

 

  Her own tongue ties itself into little knots in her mouth, pressing heavily against her teeth when she tries to think of words to say but her brains not cooperating either. All she can hear is every alarm bell in the world ringing in her head at once, police lights flashing behind her eyes and warning sirens blaring in deafening repetition. It's all drowned out by the firm, insistent voice chanting Sooyoung’s name over and over, a siren’s call under water while everything else is muffled above the surface.

 

  “Jinsoul,” Sooyoung exhales slowly, voice barely a murmur as she speaks, “You didn’t want to smoke - did you?”

 

  She looks down guiltily. “I...I didn’t, no.”

 

  Silence stretches between them for a few moments. Embarrassment runs rife on Jinsoul’s face, burning her cheeks pink when Sooyoung let's out another, deeper sigh.

 

  “Good.”

 

  Her head snaps up from the ground, eyes narrowed in confusion. “Good?”

 

  The taller girl shrugs, the action shifting the both of them. “Smoking’s bad for you anyway.”

 

  Jinsoul’s jaw drops in disbelief. “You-”

 

  “It was just a suggestion. Like a ‘oh, everyone's doing it so we might as well try it too’.” She laughs, sounding slightly embarrassed as she looks down at her in mixed amusement and… relief?

 

  “So what, this was some kind of test?” Sooyoung laughs again at the accusatory tone, straightening her stance against the door. The movement reminds Jinsoul of their position, still pressed tightly up against each other and an entirely new wave of heat assaults her cheeks.

 

  “Sure. It was a test.” Her eyes soften as she speaks, a fond grin stretching across her face. The hand against her waist rests languidly, and Jinsoul’s pretty sure she can feel a thumb swiping lazily against the waistband of her skirt and she _wants_ to reply but…

 

  The lack of response is deafening, and Jinsoul can pinpoint the exact moment it hits Sooyoung. Their position, and the intimacy of the moment, and the telling strip of red lighting up Jinsoul’s face so much they probably didn’t need the flame flickering between them to let them see. The hand on her waist stills, and there's a sharp intake of air between her teeth.

 

  Sooyoung’s line of sight flits impulsively from her eyes to her mouth, and then back again, darting around her face before settling definitively back on her lips. Jinsoul hasn't had a steady pulse from the moment Sooyoung latched onto her wrist in the corridor, but her heart is two beats away from smashing through her ribcage with how hard it’s pounding in her chest.

 

  The ball of nerves at the bottom of her stomach are winding tighter and tighter; refined wire about to snap the longer Sooyoung does nothing.

 

  Why is she doing nothing?

 

  Jinsoul leans forward a few centimetres. Sooyoung’s lips part expectantly, her head dipping forward ever so slightly but pausing when she realises Jinsoul hasn't continued forward. Her face looks flushed in the light from the lighter, chest rising in slow, deep breaths that are coming out in shaky exhales.

 

  But it’s the expression on her face that really catches Jinsoul off guard. It’s uncertain, and hesitant; a complete contrast to the way she was looking back at Jinsoul. Because she was looking at her like she wanted nothing more than to close the distance and kiss her, but everything else about her seemed-

 

  Nervous.

 

  Sooyoung was _nervous._

 

_Holy shit._

 

  Jinsoul was far from an instigator. She was the girl that follows rather than leads, the fuel in the pipeline that helped start a fire - but definitely not the person with their thumb on the igniter, ready to press the button to create the flame.

 

  “We,” She clears her throat, her mouth unexpectedly dry, “We could try something else.”

 

  “Yeah?” Sooyoung’s voice is impossibly soft, breath hitching on the last syllable. The flame flickers tentatively. “Like what?”

 

  Be brave. Just be a _little_ brave.

 

  “I can… think of a few things.”

 

  “Are…” Sooyoung sucks in a shaky breath; she still has yet to look away from Jinsoul’s lips, “Are any of them the same things that I’m thinking?”

 

  She edges closer.

 

  “They might be.”

 

  Jinsoul has no idea what she’s doing. Her stomach’s twisting itself into a thousand tiny knots, and her heart jack-hammered out of her chest the second she realised she was basically straddling one of her thighs. This was like every single thing she was feeling was amplified to the highest degree, and the way Sooyoung was looking at her was lighting the fuse for every little firework ready to explode in her brain.

 

  Sooyoung hums. “I hope they are.”

 

  “Why, what are you thinking about?”

 

  Sooyoung pauses. Takes a deep breath and exhales.

 

  “Thinking about how much I’d like to kiss you right now.”

 

  _Oh._

 

  There’s the spark. And now the coil’s burning, and if Jinsoul doesn't do something about it soon, she's going to explode-

 

  “Is that… is that okay?”   

 

  The hand on her waist moves, fingers splaying tentatively around her back.

 

  “That’s more than okay.”

 

  Sooyoung nods, then hums. Then she seems to stiffen all over again, working up the courage to just close the gap and -

 

  “We don't have to do this if you don't want to.”

 

  The quip slips out before Jinsoul can help it, a teasing murmur that has its intended effect because Sooyoung relaxes almost immediately. Even rolls her eyes, the snark amplified in the dim lighting and it's the familiarity of the dynamic that has her pulling Jinsoul more firmly against her.

 

  The last thing she sees before the flame cuts out is Sooyoung leaning towards her. There's a brief moment of darkness, and then suddenly all she can feel are soft, full lips pressing lightly against her own.

 

  It's new, and it's awkward. Her hands are still gripping the back of Sooyoung’s blouse and she didn't think finding the right angle would take this much work.

 

  But it feels _nice_ , despite the awkwardness, and the nerves appear in a giggle that spills past her lips, but that's fine because Sooyoung laughs in a breathy, disbelieving gasp. She pulls her even closer, deepening the kiss and Jinsoul can't help but smile into it, noses bumping as they shift and hands finally moving to better places. The lighter clatters noisily to the floor, forgotten, but Jinsoul’s much too busy listening to every breath Sooyoung takes when she pulls back for air, and the pleased little noises she makes in the back of her throat when Jinsoul sneaks a hand around her neck to play with the wispy hairs there.

 

  Sooyoung’s now free hand comes up to cup her face, and then the other joins, until she’s delicately cradling her face in both hands and swiping her thumbs along the high rise of her cheeks as they kiss.

 

  They’re completely mismatched, moving at different paces, but it's good. Good, because there's all these little fireworks going off in Jinsoul’s chest, and she can taste cherry red chap-stick on her tongue and she can feel Sooyoung’s face split into a wide, unrestrained grin that she mirrors in a heartbeat. She pulls back with a contented sigh, just enough to speak.

 

  “We should try that again.”

 

  She doesn't get much of a verbal response. Feels Sooyoung’s forehead knock against her own in a brief, careless nod and then her lips find her own once more.

 

  This time it's slow; unhurried. Sooyoung’s undoubtedly leading, fingers curled gently around the side of Jinsoul’s neck and pulling her more tightly against her, a sluggishly relaxed rhythm that's every bit deliberate. Her hands slide their way down from Sooyoung’s neck and around her side, fingers traipsing up the small of her back to rest somewhere in the middle, and she gets a pleased little hum at the slight ministrations of her fingers there.

 

  She could lose herself here. Forget all about time, and space; focusing only on the way Sooyoung’s lips moved against hers, an experimental push and pull. And she almost does, until the faint ringing of the school bell in the corridor permeates the bubble they'd created.

 

  It takes entirely too much effort to pull away, smiling widely when Sooyoung’s lips trail after hers and she makes a displeased noise in the back of her throat at the interruption.

 

  “No,” Jinsoul let's herself be pulled back, scrunches up her nose at the chaste kiss Sooyoung places on the corner of her mouth, “Let’s skip.” Another kiss, higher up on her cheek, just under her eye and a couple more along the curve of her jaw. And then a pause, Sooyoung nosing against her face until she settles back in place against her lips in a deep, lingering kiss.

 

  It has Jinsoul wanting more, edging forward onto her tiptoes to return it with a fervour, eyes tightly shut and the school bell definitively drowned out by every soft giggle and sigh against her lips.

 

  Class could wait.


End file.
